We All Get a bit Jealous Sometimes
by birdsandtrees
Summary: So this is basically when the tables are turned, and Andy is jealous. It's my first story, and I'm only 14, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy! Please review, and if it's terrible, constructive criticism is preferred


God, she was perfect. There wasn't a single flaw in her, not a single thing. No wonder Sam was absolutely infatuated with her. Andy watched from the other end of the bar, as the two flirted shamelessly, not being able to bear any more of it. She reached for her purse, and made her exit, heading out into the cold night. As she drove home, she couldn't help but remember the way the two of them had playfully bickered at one another, and how happy the two of them looked. _You need to forget about him,_ she told herself repeatedly.

However, that was completely impossible. Andy couldn't help but think about how _perfect_ the two were, and it made her sick. Andy recalled the first time she had met the flawless model-like woman. Her name was Vanessa, and she was a detective from another division who had been called in during an investigation. She had immediately noticed Sam, and made no effort to hide her attraction towards him. It had irritated Andy, and she had no idea why. And then, to make matters worse, Sam had asked Vanessa if she wanted to go out for some drinks at the Black Penny that evening. Andy could have _sworn _he had side-glanced at her, when he had asked Vanessa. Not that it mattered anyway.

As Andy entered her apartment, she collapsed on the couch, fully exhausted from a long day. She honestly didn't know why she had even bothered going to the Black Penny, when she knew the two would be there. _I just need some peaceful thinking time, _she told herself. She walked up to the kitchen, and poured herself some cereal mixed with milk. She strolled back to the couch, and wrapped herself in a warm blanket. As she sat there, eating cereal, she thought about how the night had gone by. It had bothered her so much, just having to watch the two together. _I don't know why I couldn't stand it,_ Andy thought to herself. She knew that was a lie. She shouldn't have been jealous…I mean, she had Luke…and, he was her training officer…but for some reason, she was, and it was killing her.

After a long hour of moping and eating more cereal, she decided to call it a night. She placed her empty bowl in the sink, and retreated to her bedroom. She just wanted to relax and think about how she would make it through the next day. Just as she was about to hit the bed, she heard the sound of the buzzer. _Who could it at this late in the night, _she wondered. She treaded over, and held the speaker button down. "Who is it," she groaned. "It's me- uh...Sam," was the response on the other end.

Hearing his voice on the other end startled her, and subconsciously checked her reflection in the mirror. _Wait, what am I doing? He probably just wants to talk about work or something, _Andy thought.

"McNally? You there?" Sam asked on the other end.

" Oh, yeah…sorry," Andy buzzed him in, and was ready for him when he knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said. He looked so completely irresistible just standing there.

_Woah, did I just think that, _Andy asked herself.

"Uh…McNally…can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry…come on in," she said as she opened the door fully, letting him in.

"So…what's up?" she asked. She was genuinely curious as to what he was doing at her apartment at 11:30 in the night.

"Oh, I just wanted to…you know, chat…" he said.

"Right…well I thought you were busy…with…you know, your date with Vanessa." Andy blurted out.

Sam looked slightly amused. "It wasn't a date…" he explained.

"Oh…well, I'm sure Vanessa thought it was." What was wrong with her? She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Sam smirked, as he took a step closer to Andy. "And what exactly makes you think that?"

"Well, just the way she was flirting with you the entire time…but anyway, why are you even here?" Andy said, desperate to change the topic as she tried to hide her completely red face.

"You know, if you're jealous, you can just say so," Sam said, as he held his smirk.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" Andy asked, jutting her chin out stubbornly.

Sam took another step towards her. He was getting really close now. "Just the way you were looking at us all night…you seemed…anxious…" he mused.

"Well it doesn't matter, because I'm with Luke anyway, and I really don't care who you have drinks with, so if you don't mind, _sir_-" Andy started, but before she could finish, she was cut off by Sam, as he crashed his lips against hers.

Andy stood immobilized for a second, and then snapped out of her daze to return the kiss with equal fervor, as she gripped on to his chest as his muscular arms wrapped around her narrow waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam gently drew back, with that dazzling, award winning smirk etched across his face. "And what, exactly, were you saying about not being jealous?"


End file.
